College Secrets
by Brooklyn Oracle
Summary: I'm not good at summaries. READ! Draco and Ron have found out a secret, and the answers are in Sunnydale, home of the Slayer and the Scooby Gang. Post Giles leaving on the plane to England and Tara was never here. Post HP 7th book, whenever that is.
1. Oxford

Author: Brooklyn Oracle

Genre: Romance/Drama and Fiction

Summary: Draco and Ron have found out a secret, and the answers are in Sunnydale, home of the Slayer and the Scooby Gang. Post Giles leaving on the plane to England and Tara was never here. Post HP 7th book, whenever that is.

A/N: These characters belong to Warner Bros © Incorporate. (I wish I owned them!), JK Rowling, and Joss Whendon. I have a couple that belong to me, but you can figure it out!

Thank you: to EVERYONE! R&R!s

Chapter 1

* * *

"Why the bloody hell did this have to happen to me?" Ron Weasly sighed and ran his hand through his red hair. He was starting at a muggle University by the name of Oxford. So did someone else from Hogwarts. Someone he wasn't too fond of.

"BLOODY HELL I WON'T!!!" A voice came roaring through the hall. A tall white-blonde boy was storming down the hall with a short chubby one trailing him. Ron rubbed the bridge of his freckled nose and sighed.

"M-Mr. Malfoy, t-the roommates were ch-chosen by th-the questionnaires you received in the m-mail." Of course. It _had_ to be Draco Malfoy, Ron's worst enemy at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. By the time they all had graduated, Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father, had died when Harry Potter and other aurors brought him down. Draco had changed, and became bearable, to the least. They both worked in the same office and the Ministry of Magic and had learned to _act_ civil in front of others. Other than that, it was war between them. Ron's best friend, Harry Potter, had become a famous Quidditch star, and his other best friend, Hermione Granger, got married to Viktor Krum, another Quidditch player.

"WAIT 'TIL MY FAMILY HEARS OF THIS OUTRAGE! _ME_ IN THE SAME ROOM AS _WEASEL_? BLOODY RIDICULOUS!"

"S-Sir, we're j-just trying a n-new program where we p-place opposites in the s-same room and see how th-things develop. It's f-for a…a… thing." Draco Malfoy came around the corner with his luggage and waved the little man in tweed away. He took one look at Ron and smirked.

"I guess it's just you and me _Weasel_." He opened the room door and stepped inside. He saw Ron eye him warily and rolled his eyes. "It's not like I'm gonna hex you, Weasly. Now get your arse in here and help!" Ron was surprised at Draco's sudden open-ness, but shrugged it off quickly.

"You know, I don't like this as much as you do, but we're just going to have to live with what they give us." The red head finished unpacking and watched as Draco pulled many large objects out of a very small bag. Draco caught him staring.

"It has a spell on it. Or can't you notice one when you see it?" he said sarcastically.

"I'm not stupid, Malfoy. I was born into a wizarding family too." The blonde's silver eyes laughed and he shook his head.

"Such a shame too." Ever since the two met, Draco would always denounce of them of having too little, not being rich enough, being muggle-lovers. He said that his family was a disgrace to other pureblooded families.

Ron pulled his wand out on Draco and glared at him with piercing hazel eyes. "Watch your mouth, Malfoy."

"Tsk, tsk. No using magic here; It could expose us." Ron put his wand in his pocket and took out his schedule. "Let me see what you have…" Draco said, peering over his shoulder. Ron was very tall for his age, and lanky. Draco on the other hand was slightly shorter, but well built.

"I don't like people reading over my shoulders, excuse me!" Draco snatched it away from him and ran to the bathroom. Ron ran after him yelling and heard the door lock shut. He pounded on the door. "Malfoy! Give me my schedule back!" He pounded again. "You're acting like my sister, you know. Always locking herself in the bathroom when she steals sweets from us." Ron heard muffled sounds from inside and put his ear to the door. "WHAT? What did you say?" Draco unlocked the door and Ron almost fell in. Draco's face was slightly red and his mouth was set in a straight line.

"I said, 'we have the exact same schedules.' " Ron's mouth dropped open and shut, but no sound came out.

"Merlin, what did I do to deserve this?"

"_You_? You mean _me_." Ron rolled his eyes over the yellow sheet of paper.

****

All periods are 45 minutes long with 20-minute breaks in between. Students are to be on time for attendance. Please be noted that any foolishness will not be tolerated on campus. Any questions please ask the front desk.

1st period: Mythology Rupert Giles 10:00- 10:45 AM B3

2nd period: Pop Culture Olivia Craft 11:05- 11:50 AM D6

3rd period: History Rupert Giles 12:10- 12:55 PM A10

4th period: Literature Rupert Giles 1:15- 2:00 PM C4

5th period: Arithmetic Elizabeth Beldam 2:20- 3:05 PM H9

6th period: Biology Quentin Rolls 3:25- 4:10 PM K8

7th period: Technology Jenny Calendar 4:30- 5:05 PM P3

8th period: Study Hour (Opt.) Rupert Giles All Day Library

"This Rupert fellow seems to be all over," Ron observed.

"So what?"

"Nothing. Just saying." He looked at the clock and noticed it was 9:30 in the morning. "I better get going." He picked up a backpack and looked at it strangely. "Say, Malfoy, do you know how this muggle contraption-thing works?"

"It can't be _that_ hard, Weasly. Just look at the picture." Ron took the label and saw that school items were placed inside and it was slung across a young boy's back. Draco had one similar, except it went across his chest and down to his side. They marched outside and opened the door to their dorm. The moment they stepped out, their ears were filled with buzzes of voices and yelling. They had no idea where to go and decided to look at the campus map. Naturally, so did every other freshman attending. They pushed their way through the sea of diverse people and found the way they were headed. Draco and Ron finally found what they were looking for- building B, room three.

"Well, let's go then," said Ron, shrugging his shoulders. They opened the classroom and stepped inside.

* * *

A/N: Hey! I hope you like it. It's my first crossover fic, so I need constructive criticism. I had a bit of trouble seeing as how I could get them both together, but as you noticed, I figured out the similarities. Giles/HP boys = British. That was my formula. Tee hee. Anyway, R&R! PLZ! 


	2. Angry Parents

Author: Brooklyn Oracle

Genre: Harry Potter and Buffy the Vampire Slayer Crossover

Summary: Draco and Ron have found out a secret, and the answers are in Sunnydale, home of the Slayer and the Scooby Gang. Post Giles leaving on the plane to England and Tara was never here, BUT WILLOW IS IN MAGIC REHAB!!! Post HP 7th book, whenever that is.

A/N: These characters belong to Warner Bros © Incorporate. (I wish I owned them!), JK Rowling, and Joss Whendon. I have a couple that belong to me, but you can figure it out!

Thank you: to EVERYONE! R&R!

Chapter 2

* * *

Ron Weasly and Draco Malfoy were amazed at the turn out for such an odd class. There were many people milling about and chatting with one another. The classroom was large and slanted downward, much like an auditorium. On the platform was a man in his mid-forties rubbing the bridge of his nose. He turned around and started fiddling with things on his desk. The bell had rung at least two minutes ago and everyone had taken his or her seats. Mr. Rupert Giles had quite a bit of trouble calming the class down, but succeeded finally.

"Hem, yes, well… you all seem to like talking as much as my… umm, stepdaughter, but please, let's talk about the subject at hand. You may all call me Giles." He looked around the class and looked down at the sheet of paper on the podium before him. "They're telling me to 'take attendance, then teach the class.' Well, how about I just go around asking everyone's name and age. How 'bout you there?" Mr. Giles started on the opposite end of the classroom. It was at least 15 minutes until he reached the two boys. "And you are?"

"Ronald Weasly, Mr. Giles, sir. I'm twenty, going on twenty-one." Mr. Giles nodded and was about to continue when Ron blurted out. "But you can call me Ron. That's what everyone else calls me. Because Ronald is too long and…" He babbled.

"Quit your prattling, Weasly. I'm Draco Malfoy, I'm already twenty-one." Many female heads turned around in their seats and he gave them a wink and a smile. Many of them swooned.

"Malfoy, please. As if you don't have enough girlfriends already," Ron said loudly. The young women looked away disappointed.

"I have none, thank you very much, _Weasel_. Now look what you've done. You've scared all the ladies away." Ron received a smack upside the head.

"Hey! I'll hex you for that!" Then they both noticed the whole roomed towards them. "Metaphorically speaking… ha-ha? Uh, sorry Giles."

"Hem, umm… I'll need to see you two after class for disruption. Speaking of Draco, let's begin out topic discussion on dragons. What do we, humans know about them?" Just as Mr. Giles finished asking the question, a girl with red hair came flying through the classroom. Ron noticed her right away, almost mistaking her for his sister, Ginny. She turned around and smiled at Giles. Her green eyes sparkled like emeralds. Ron felt attracted to her right away.

"Giles! I'm _so_ sorry I'm late. Just came back from that…" she looked around and mumbled. "…That special class!" She was American, because, obviously, she had no other accent.

"Yes, take a seat Willow. This is my Sla-stepdaughter's friend from the United States, Willow Rosenberg." Willow waved.

"Hey everybody!" Ron looked shocked at her hair and Draco almost fell off his seat from the power emanating from the petite girl.

"As I was saying before the numerous interruptions…" Willow took a seat in front of them. Giles had just told a joke, but Ron and Draco had tuned them out.

Before they knew it, the class was over. They were about to leave, when they got called down to the front- along with Willow.

"Willow, these two young men are from very well-known wizarding families." Ron and Draco's mouths flew open and their eyes popped out. "Oh, don't look so flabbergasted. I _know_ you can sense the power radiating from her. You're Hogwarts students." Draco was the first to say something.

"Yeah, then how come we don't know her?" He gave Ron a rueful look. "Or should I say, 'How come _I_ don't know her?"

"She's Wicca."

"You mean magic without wands?!?" Ron exclaimed. "I thought that was all a myth!" Willow looked at Giles.

"Yeah, along with other myths."

"Willow…" he began.

"How do you know about Hogwarts anyway?" the boys asked.

"Er… I used to go there. A Slytherin myself, you see. I was into all sorts of bad magic when I was younger." He continued, "But Willow and I came back here for a reason. I came back because there are some mysterious happenings here. Willow is here for magic rehabilitation."

"Excuse me, sir, come again?" Willow explained her situation to them.

"See, I was really involved in Wicca, but soon after I learned the good stuff, I went for the bad. I had this huge overload of magic and went crazy. I tried to kill my friends. Sort of like… umm… eating healthy, then eating cookies. Then eating a whole lot of cookies, hence getting fat. They sort of out-do each other. But I'm not fat with magic, because I _so_ work out and…" Giles placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright, Willow, have a seat outside for a moment will you?" She nodded.

"See you guys later?" she asked. Draco and Ron nodded and the red head left.

"She sort of reminds me of your sister, Virginia."

"Don't go talking about Ginny! You hardly even know her!" Ron exclaimed. Draco raised his eyebrows. In his sixth year, he had dated Virginia Weasly for a short amount of time. Things couldn't work with "The Golden Three" always snooping around, so Ginny and Draco eventually broke it off.

"I dated her, you wanker. Now shut the bloody hell up. Giles is speaking." Giles rubbed the bridge of his nose and wiped his spectacles.

"You two are almost as bad as Buffy and Spike." The two glared at each other then looked confused. "Anyhow, there's been a… er, let's say spill… of magic in London and it connects to weird happenings in Sunnydale, California. Where Buffy and the rest of her companions resides. Since you two are quite powerful wizards, we thought we could use some of your help."

"Why not just get Weasly's friend, Potter?" Draco asked, venom dripping from his words.

"Ahem, well, you just might need aide from him, but I'm sure you have access to the floo network and you two can apparate. Am I correct?" They nodded.

"So what exactly are you implying?" Draco was asking most of the questions while Ron stared blankly ahead.

"Well, er, we'd need you to fly or apparate all the way across the world to California, clean up the spill there and return here to fix things up. By the way, it is on a Hellmouth, where all sorts of demonic activity are drawn to it. I've already talked to Cornelius Fudge about this, so it's your decision." They both looked at each other warily and shook their heads in agreement.

"I just have to owl my mother and Sirius." Since his father's downfall, Sirius and his mother got engaged since she was no longer tied down to Lucius. Draco and Harry, together, overthrew Lord Voldemort, but there were still loyal supporters wreaking havoc. And they were both guessing this "spill" was because of one of those supporters.

"Yeah, I have to owl my mum, my sister, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Hermione… and Harry."

'Oh, yes, the _Golden Boy_." Ron rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't be surprised if this was caused by one of your friends," Ron taunted.

"They're _not_ my friends." Draco didn't know how he turned out so well, since his father raised him with the Dark Arts.

"Oi, that's right. Crabbe and Goyle don't know how to count with their shoes on."

"They don't." Draco had the last laugh as he called his owl with a high pitched whistle. A large Tawny owl came swooping over Willow's head, causing her to shriek. "It's okay. It's just Prometheus." Draco summoned parchment and a quill and started writing.

__

Mother, Sirius:

My college professor here at Oxford has informed me of a "magic leak" in the States. His name is Rupert Giles. Perhaps you know him? Anyhow, Mr. Giles knows we are wizards and there is a witch who can perform magic without a wand here. The power radiating from this girl is incredible! He has asked us to travel to Sunnydale, California. It is on top of a 'Hellmouth' so to speak. We meaning Ronald Weasly and I. We are to mend the spill and return to London to fix the problems here that connect to one another. It is quite confusing. I don't when I shall be back, but I'll owl you as soon as I hear. Wish me luck.

Your son,

Draco

Meanwhile, Ron's scrawny owl, whose nickname was Pig, came flying unevenly through the door.

"Pig! Pig, come here! You must deliver some of these letters!" Ron also started to write.

__

Dear Mom and Dad,

Don't forget to owl Ginny, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Percy, and Hermione about this. I'll mail Harry myself. My college instructor here just told me that a 'Hellmouth' of sorts has a "magic leak" in the States. My teacher's name is Rupert Giles. Do you know him? Mr. Giles knows we're wizards. Isn't that cool? And there is a girl here who can do magic without a wand. Giles asked us to travel to Sunnydale, California. We're going to fix the spill and come back to London to fix the problems here that link to one other one. When I say 'we' I mean Malfoy and me. Ugh… I don't when I'm coming back, but I'll tell you as soon as I know. Bye!

Love,

Ron

Draco and Ron sent their owls on their way and prepared to step into the fireplace.

"Where are we going again?" The boys asked.

"1630 Revello Drive," Giles and Willow said at the same time. There were questions flying all over the place.

"How do you do this again?" asked Willow.

"Is this for a grade?"

"How will we know what to do when we get there?"

"Can we pack?"

"How long will this be for?"

"Do we have to stay in a hotel?"

"STOP WITH THE BLOODY QUESTIONS! Okay," he said when the office silenced, " this is _not_ for a grade, but it will appear as though you arrive to school and go to classes everyday. There will be people in Sunnydale who will help you. Your things have already been packed for you, and no, Draco, you do not have to stay in a hotel." Giles took a deep breath and exhaled. "Now in you go!"

"What about my question!" Willow exclaimed.

"You take a handful of floo powder, throw it into the fireplace and say your destination clearly and loudly and step through."

"That's _so_ cool!" Willow said. Just as they each took a handful, a loud pop came from outside.

"I know that pop from anywhere…" Draco said hesitantly.

"DRACO CHRISTOPHER MALFOY!" Ron sniggered.

"Christopher! Haha!"

"Shut up, Weasel! I'm in here mother!" Narcissa Malfoy came in the office with her fiancé, Sirius Black.

"You can not just go off like that! It is rude and unacceptable." She took a look around the room. "Oh, hello everyone!" She kissed Ron on the cheek. "This must be the Wiccan." Willow blushed. Willow was observing the similarities between the mother and son. Draco had her sharp nose and hair. She supposed he had his father's eyes and build… possibly his opinions as well.

"Yes, nice to meet you. I'm Willow Rosenberg," she said, shaking Narcissa's well-manicured hand.

"Rupert! So good to see you! It's been too long since we saw each other at graduation!" Narcissa gave Giles a massive hug. He looked uncomfortable as he patted her back.

"Same to you, 'Cissa."

"As I was saying, you can't go off like this! Have you even thought of the consequences? It's a Hellmouth, for Merlin's sake, Draco! _Think_! You're smart! You didn't get chosen to go here for nothing!"

"I know, mother. I'm doing this to redeem the family's name. But I wouldn't have to do this if it wasn't for that man I called a father." Willow could hear the pain in his voice. Sure no one else noticed. All they heard was malice. But all you had to do was look into his eyes and see how much he felt betrayed. Besides, Willow was special too. It may not have seemed Draco matured, but he did in the tiniest ways.

"Alright, I presume. You are twenty-one and liable to make your own decisions. Sirius, what do you think?" The handsome man who hadn't spoken finally communicated.

"I think Rupert here is just trying to ruin these two fine boys into joining the dark side."

"They used to be enemies as children," Narcissa clarified.

"Sirius, please. I joined the Watcher's Council as soon as I graduated. I have a Slayer right now, under my charge!"

"A SLAYER!" Sirius, Draco, Ron, and Narcissa exclaimed.

"That's what I meant about other myths. The "stepdaughter" Giles was talking about is my best friend, Buffy Summers, the one and only Vampire Slayer."

"Well, except for that one little mix up with Kendra and Faith…" Giles started. "Wait a bloody minute. We've been talking for over twenty minutes now and my next class still hasn't arrived."

"And we both have to be in Pop Culture," Ron added.

"Oh, dear me. I forgot! I put a Timing Spell on the classroom."

"Mother, you hardly even know how to work a Timing Spell!" Draco burst out.

"Draco! Don't speak to your mother in that tone!" Sirius said. Before the family bickering could continue, Giles stepped in.

"Does this _absolutely have_ to happen every ten minutes?" Everyone stared at him. "Er, let me guess. I need to explain everything again."

"NO!" the three younger people yelled.

"Oh, alright then… umm, why don't you all go along and I'll explain things to Narcissa and Sirius." There were at least two more pops and screaming. "And I suppose Molly and Arthur as well." Ron went first, not wanting to have to face the wrath of his parents.

"1630 Revello Drive!" he yelled, throwing the green sand-like powder into the hearth, then walking through. Following Ron, Willow went after saying goodbye to Giles and Draco's mother and Sirius. Draco kissed his mother farewell and waved to Sirius and he was gone.

"RONAALLLDDD!!!" Molly Weasly called from outside. Giles took off his glasses and wiped them.

"Oh bother. In here Molly…"

With a poof the three appeared in the living room of the Summers' residence. Willow looked up at Ron and giggled.

"What?" Ron asked perplexed.

"You have some ash in your hair. Here, let me get it out." Willow got on her tiptoes and brushed soot from his head. "All better!" Ron's heart pace quickened and he gave her a goofy lopsided grin.  
"Thanks."

"So when are we going to bloody meet this Buffy the Vampire Slayer girl?" All of a sudden a blonde flash came charging through the doorway at him.

"AAAHHHHHH!!!" she screamed as she tackled the other blonde to the floor. Willow laughed nervously.

"Everyone, meet Buffy Summers. The Vampire Slayer."

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it. Ask me if you got questions or something doesn't loop around or doesn't seem to fit, just ask!  



	3. Revelations

Author: Brooklyn Oracle

Genre: Harry Potter and Buffy the Vampire Slayer Crossover

Summary: Draco and Ron have found out a secret, and the answers are in Sunnydale, home of the Slayer and the Scooby Gang. Post Giles leaving on the plane to England and Tara was never here, BUT WILLOW IS IN MAGIC REHAB!!! Post HP 7th book, whenever that is.

A/N: These characters belong to Warner Bros © Incorporate. (I wish I owned them!), JK Rowling, and Joss Whendon. I have a couple that belong to me, but you can figure it out!

Thank you: to EVERYONE! R&R! **_HI ELLEN!!!_**_(My cousin is reading all of my stories!)_

Chapter 3

* * *

"So when are we going to bloody meet this Buffy the Vampire Slayer girl?" All of a sudden a blonde flash came charging through the doorway at him.

"AAAHHHHHH!!!" she screamed as she tackled the other blonde to the floor. Willow laughed nervously.

"Everyone, meet Buffy Summers. The Vampire Slayer." The girl, who was supposedly Buffy, looked up from pinning Draco to the ground. "Buffy, meet Ron Weasly," Willow looked at the two on the floor, "and I guess you've met Draco Malfoy." Buffy's eyes widened at the handsome British blonde and she got up quickly.

"Oh my gosh! Sorry!" Buffy offered a hand to Draco who cocked an eyebrow at her. "Will, you didn't tell me we had company!" she whispered sidelong to Willow. The witch just looked at her apologetically and shrugged.

"You knocked me down, Miss, do you have any bloody idea who I soddin' am?" Buffy laughed as he allowed her to pull him to his feet. Buffy Summers had hazel eyes and long strawberry blonde hair. She was wearing black pants and a leather jacket. Draco and Ron had had a while to get use to how Muggles dressed and acted. After all, they were attending Oxford with the 'supposedly' smartest Muggles ever.

"Well, aren't you the mini-Spike. This should be fun." Ron just looked on with amazement at her power. " Never can be too careful these days, you know. Hi, I'm Buffy!" she exclaimed, enthusiastically holding out her hand. Ron shook it without a word, but winced when Buffy gripped too hard. "Wow, you're quiet."

"He's really not. Weasly just hasn't gotten used to standing or even being, in the same room with beautiful women. He's always around that bookworm _Granger _girl." Draco flashed a charming smile. Willow blushed and Buffy just rolled her eyes.

"I'll have you know that _Hermione_ is too, pretty." Draco snorted.

"Since when? And don't tell me since a long time, because that's not true. Not until she got her teeth not to look like beaver's." Ron looked about ready to pummel Malfoy.

"So, I figure since you all just popped in here, literally, you guys are witches?" Buffy said, dusting herself off.

"We're not women!" Draco said vehemently. "We're _wizards_. Very prominent ones too."

"Whatever, same diff Mr. Ego-Sorcerer-Guy. All that matters is that you guys are here to help clean up the leakage."

"Leakage?" Ron and Draco asked at the same time.

"Yeah, you know, spill?" Buffy explained, making hand gestures. "Oh right, you're British." She paused. "You don't wear tweed do you? 'Cause I _so_ can not have more fashion disasters in my house. You also gotta keep up with the lingo." Willow laughed when the two boys looked confused.

"Buff, they were recruited by Giles to assist us. They both come from a long line of powerful wizards."

"So they're not bad wizards?" Buffy confirmed. Ron chortled.

"I'm not, but I dunno 'bout him. His father's a Death Eater for You-Know-Who. Draco's like a little-Lucius," Ron said.

"DON'T EVER COMPARE ME TO HIM, WEASLY! I'M NOTHING LIKE MY FATHER! I HAVE TO HIDE MY MOTHER AWAY IN THE COUNTRY SO HE WON'T COME TO THE MANOR AND TRY TO KILL US!" Draco blew up in Ron's face and Ron's mouth, for the twentieth time that day, hung open. The Slayer decided to break the awkwardness.

"Whoa! Back up for a second. Who's You-Know-Who? And you have a manor? As in a really big house with bazillion rooms?"

"You-Know-Who was the most evil and powerful wizard for a long time. His true name is Lord Voldemort," Ron flinched and Draco continued, "but people are too afraid to say his name. Weasly's best friend, Harry Potter, and I were the downfall of the Dark Lord, but he still has many loyal followers… like my father. And yes, I have a manor."

"Ooh! Can we see it?" Buffy questioned giddily. Draco laughed.

"Sure, after we clean up this mess."

"Promise?" Buffy reminded Draco of his childhood friend, Dria Le Renard. She was always pleading with him.

* * *

__

Draco, please? Just count to ten one more time! I wasn't ready! I couldn't think of a hiding place!" Her six-year-old chestnut eyes begged with him.

"Fine, just hurry up this time. One, two, three, four…" He turned around to see her hiding in the hall closet. Draco was eight; old enough to know that he was cheating. "Five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten! Ready or not, here I come!" The small girl was exactly opposite of Draco. Dria was tan short, had dark brown eyes, and black hair. Draco on the other hand, was pale and skinny, tall, had light gray eyes, and white-blonde hair. She laughed, and he scowled. She played, and he stayed in his manor. In other words, she did, while he watched.

He heard Dria trying to stifle her giggle. "Where could she be? I wonder…" he made a face as if contemplating where the young girl was really hiding. "I just don't know!" he said exasperatedly, feigning a face of defeat, deciding not to use his stealth against his only best friend.

"I'm here, you silly goose!" Dria replied, bouncing out of her hiding location with an innocent naive smile on her face. The large oak doors banged open revealing a calm, but grimacing Lucius Malfoy. The only reason he even let Draco romp with Dria is because it kept him well connected with her father, a foreign mobster.

"Draco Christopher Malfoy, please keep the noise level to a minimum."

"Yes, Father." Dria giggled at his stiff reply.

"One more time? Please?" she asked after the doors had closed.

"Okay."

"Do you promise?"

* * *

" Do you promise?" Buffy's voice came again.

"I promise, alright, Slayer? Now get off my case!" They all gathered around Willow who was setting her laptop up in front of a sunny window.

"You guys don't have to wait around. It'll take some time to get a map of the leaks." The two blondes and red head looked at each other and sat on the couch.

"It's obvious you're all computer impaired."

"Am not!" Ron said indignantly. "My father has one."

"But have you used it?" Buffy put in. Ron huffed.

"I didn't think so." Draco grinned in triumph. But it quickly went away.

"What about you, Mr. Hot-Shot? Have you ever used a computer?" Draco coughed.

"My family has no use for such Muggle devices. We can get anything we want when we want it."

"Sure," Buffy replied. "What's a muggle-thingy?" Willow laughed out loud at this.

"A non-magical person." Ron responded.

"Like me?"

"Yeah, but you're the Slayer. It's different." All of a sudden the front door opened and a young girl stepped inside.

"Like her." Ron said, pointing at a brown haired girl who looked about fifteen.

"I don't see you tackling her!" Draco said defiantly. Buffy merely rolled her eyes.

"Chill, Dragon-Breath. It's my sister." Ron, Draco, this is Dawn Summers, the youngest and last of the Summers Sisters."

"Thank Merlin," Malfoy said in a playful undertone that he knew Buffy could hear. When the short Slayer glared at him, he just smiled sweetly. "I never said a thing!"

"Dawn, Draco Malfoy and Ronald Weasly."

"She actually is magical; she's the Key. She opens portals and that's magical… So she's not a muggle-thingy-mabobber." The boys looked perplexed, but soon shrugged it off.

"Ooh! As in Malfoy Realtors?" Draco nodded smugly after wiping the confused look off his face.

"Does everyone know these people except for me?" Buffy looked up at the ceiling as if it would give her some answers.

"I saw at least five commercials in the past hour for your company! I was at my friend, Janice's house, and we were watching Casa Blanca and we saw it! You were on it and saying, '…it's like magic.' And you're mom is _so_ pretty!" the brunette girl babbled.

"Draco Malfoy is in Real Estate?" Ron said unbelievingly.

"Well, it's my mother's business thing." Draco said, flustered. All of a sudden the door opened again.

"Slayer? I'm home!" a British voice rang out. Ron and Draco's head whipped around to see a bleach-blonde male standing in the doorway with a smoldering leather jacket over his head. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS? YOU PUT UP THE DAMN BARRIER AGAIN?"

"Sorry, Spike!" Buffy replied cheerily. Draco got up and moved to the door. They both stood on the other side while Spike was left outside. It started to smell like charred flesh.

"Aren't you going to invite him in?" Draco asked, his gaze not leaving Spike and vice versa.

"Yes, listen to the pretentious prat that is Draco and let me in!"

"You guys are no fun! You can come in. Hey, how do you know him too?" Spikes sauntered pass them and headed straight for the fridge. "Ron, this is Spike, Spike, this is Ron." Spike grabbed a blood bag and drained it all.

"You're – you're!" Ron began to stutter.

"I'm a bloody friggin' vampire, you wanker!" Willow looked up disapprovingly, Hellmouth spill layout completely forgotten.

"Hey! No cussing… in any language!" Willow scolded. Her red hair was shining and her green-blue eyes laughed as she reprimanded the vampire for using the many British swear words. Spike smirked at her.

"I see Red already fancies you." They both blushed.

"SPIKE! Answer the question!" Buffy said impatiently.

"He's my great uncle William, turned into a vampire," Draco replied. Spike rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well, I'd rather not be referred to as that while I'm under present circumstances. You and your father are a disgrace to the Malfoy name, you know." Draco glared icily at him; family was starting to get to be an irritable subject.

"He's trying to kill my mum and I," Draco stated, putting everything in a nutshell. Spike looked taken aback.

"Gee, sorry mate." Are they here to clean up the mess the lil Hellmouth made?" Spike asked. Willow whispered into a terrified Ron's ear. Spike shot an irritated glance at the witch as Ron's frown turned into a broad grin.

"Yeah." Ron said, braver. "I didn't know you were neutered, Spike!" he exclaimed after sniggers from everyone else.

"I won't be if you keep that up!"

"So you can do magic too?" Dawn asked, admiring Spike even more than before.

"Surely, if I remember the spells right, but it's been over a hundred years since I practiced those things. And I'm pretty sure the Ministry confiscated my wand from my mum after I was turned. Reckon they'd snapped it in half."

"So what's the 4-1-1?" Buffy asked him, getting back on subject. Spike took a deep breath and started.

"Well, there are at least a dozen demons waiting for some 'sharp metal objects to protrude them' at Weatherly Park. There are eight new fledglings that just rose that are somehow immune to sunlight, and I think they're coming to the house." Buffy sighed and turned to the, once again shocked boys.

"This is really unusual. The norm is that there's only a couple of baddies. Now it's more like a swarm of them, and even some über ones, waiting for some slayage." They looked confused at her lacerated use of the English speech.

"It means, this many monsters is out the ordinary. We usually only have a few, but now there's a bunch of them, and even a few with weird abilities, just waiting to be killed!" Willow interpreted. Suddenly they all heard trash cans tip over and a car alarm go off. The door rattled.

"Do you two know any sunlight spells to intensify stuff…or holy spells?" Buffy asked hopefully.

"Sunlight ones, sure, Hermione taught me one in my first year at Hogwarts. We were trying to get the Sorcerer's Stone, but I was trapped in Devil's Snare and she said…" Ron commenced.

"'It's deadly fun, but will sulk in the sun!'" Willow finished, reciting the well-known rhyme to identify the plant. The door reverberated again.

"If you two are done telling stories, then let's go! It's called the Luna Solem spell, Weasly!" Draco said brusquely, wand ready to go at a moment's notice.

"Spike, you won't be immune to sunlight, so I want you to take Dawn upstairs and keep her safe, okay?" Spike nodded.

"C'mon Lil Bit." Spike hurried the brown haired girl up the stairs. The door shook even more and muffled shouting from outside could be heard along with pounding fists. Buffy stepped towards the door warily. Her hand reached out for the knob and…

* * *

A/N: Sorry to leave the cliffhanger! Couldn't help myself. :-P Anyway, the Devil's Snare bit was from _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_. AND Spike still sort of likes Buffy, but you'll see. I can't give the secret away! I'm writing a couple stories at a time, and my Newsies story seems to have a 1,000-inch cement block, well, blocking my mind. Hope you liked this chapter. Please read and review.

Ellen: E-mail me at pandabear123cox.net or www.geocities.com/brooklyngurly2000


	4. Should I Be Scared?

Author: Brooklyn Oracle

Genre: Harry Potter and Buffy the Vampire Slayer Crossover

Summary: Draco and Ron have found out a secret, and the answers are in Sunnydale, home of the Slayer and the Scooby Gang. Post Giles leaving on the plane to England and Tara was never here, BUT WILLOW IS IN MAGIC REHAB!!! Post HP 7th book, whenever that is. NARCISSA AND SISRIUS ARE NOT RELATED HERE!

A/N: These characters belong to Warner Bros © Incorporate. (I wish I owned them! ), JK Rowling, and Joss Whendon. I have a couple that belong to me, but you can figure it out!

Thank you: to EVERYONE! R&R!

Chapter 4

* * *

The door shook even more and muffled shouting from outside could be heard along with pounding fists. Buffy stepped towards the door warily. Her hand reached out for the knob and… a man with black hair and a woman with blonde curly hair came bursting inside.

"Jeez, Buff. Why didn't you open the door? There's a mob of vamps out there trying to make us snacks!" he threw his hands up in exasperation. The woman put a comforting hand on the man. She scowled at everyone, especially Buffy.

"Yes, Buffy, why?" Buffy sighed in relief and apologized while pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"Sorry Anya, Xander. Thought you were the vamps." Buffy looked at the two who were breathing heavily. "But, you have to saddle up, 'cause we got ourselves some slaying to do. We'll have to do introductions later." Anya grabbed a broad sword from a wooden chest and Xander grabbed a short-handled axe from the hall dresser. Buffy trooped outside with the rest following. Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasly stood in the back with Willow. After a few minutes, distinct roaring could be heard coming down Revello Drive. Eight full-grown men came walking down the street with an assortment of weapons in hand, or so it seems they were men. As the got closer, you could distinguish rough bumps along their foreheads, yellow cat-like eyes, and fangs protruding from either side of their bloodstained mouths. Buffy held her stake at the ready.

"Come on! Do your magicky-thing!" Buffy called. Draco held is wand out with confidence.

"_Luna Solem_!" he shouted loudly and clearly. Ron and Willow followed after. Bright light came erupting from Ron and Draco's wand tip and out of Willow's ten fingers, hitting four vampires that exploded into clouds of dust. Willow's green eyes suddenly rolled up into her head and she collapsed.

"Willow!" Ron shouted, racing over to her side. He lifted her head with his hand, withdrawing it only to find blood. "She's hit her head!" Buffy, Xander, and Anya were already in action. Xander and Anya had already accomplished killing the scrawnier vampire and were starting on the other. Buffy was battling the larger of vampires that was equipped with spiky brass knuckles and a makeshift mace. Buffy's blonde hair bobbed up and down as she threw a roundhouse kick and an upper cut. Draco watched in amazement as she single-handedly dusted the vamp. He was so enthralled that he didn't even notice a vampire with a dagger try to sneak up on him. Buffy turned just in time to see the vampire raise his arm for a slash. Her hazel eyes reflected worry and panic as she tried to warn him.

"Draco! Watch it!"

Draco's Seeker reflexes came in and he shouted, "_Luna Solem_!" and pointed directly at the vampire's chest. His spell made a hole where the demon's heart should have been and then quickly dissolved the rest of the dead body. Xander and Anya, together, were hacking the last vampire and managed to decapitate him.

"That wasn't too bad, now was it?" everyone looked at her unbelievably. "What?" She helped Ron move Willow to the living room couch where Dawn helped to patch the witch up. Draco sat in an armchair staring at the wall. Xander had just came back from purchasing donuts and plopped down at the table. Anya sat on his lap.

"Now who are these people and what are they doing in your house, Buffy?" Anya asked without tact. Buffy sighed.

"Anya, Xander, this is Ron Weasly and Draco Malfoy. Draco, Ron, this is Anya and Xander Harris." Anya's eyes popped open.

"You're Draco Malfoy?" Draco nodded and winked at her. Xander just scowled. "I heard that your mother just made a very satisfying vengeance wish against your father. My best friend Halfrek went to go grant it. She said that she 'wanted Lucius never to be able to sit down or be with another woman again.' Then she said that she could burn his…" Anya started before Xander covered his mouth. Draco just looked shocked. If shocked could be described as sitting blatantly and staring.

"You see, she used to be an ex-vengeance demon," Xander explained about his fiancé. They spent a few hours talking until Anya proclaimed her boredom.

"Xander! I want to go home now and have lots of crazy sex!" she loudly told him while he was talking to Ron. Xander blushed and excused her. Spike and Draco raised their eyebrows at the exact same time. Buffy covered Dawn's ears and Ron's ears turned pink. Willow snored lightly and mumbled.

"Anya, remember the talk we had about not saying certain things in public?" Anya protested, but he had already begun ushered her out the door. "See you guys tomorrow?" Everyone nodded and waved. As soon as they left, everyone was laughing until there were tears running down each individual's cheeks. the sun started to set and Spike went out to feed. He didn't kill his victims anymore, but just drained them enough for him to be sustained.

"Have fun burying my kill!" he told Buffy jauntily, lighting up a cigarette before he left the house.

"Will he really _kill_ someone?" Ron asked. Willow, awoken by now, put a reassuring hand on his forearm. Draco and Buffy glanced at the two, and gave each other knowing looks. Draco had to pretend to bite his knuckles to keep his laugh from escaping and Buffy successfully laughed silently.

"Not anymore," Willow said. Ron and her glared equally at the two and they both stopped shaking.

"You guys wanna go Bronzing?" Buffy asked. "Seeing as how there might be nothing to do until tomorrow…"

"Sure, sounds good," Draco said. The dimming light made his handsome features stand out more vividly than in the daylight. In the morning he seemed more pale and sharper. At night everything about him became softer.

"I guess I'll be driving!" Buffy shouted while grabbing a light jacket. A fleeting look of terror appeared on Willow's face. Ron held her hand timidly and hesitated. Willow got in the back seat of the car with him.

"Should I be scared?" he asked. Willow buckled her seat belt and locked it. Ron followed suit. He paled and his bright freckles stood out even more. Willow grasped the seat.

"Just a little," she said. Draco overheard the conversation and made sure he was fastened in as well.

"Well, here we go!" Buffy started the engine and pushed her foot to the accelerator. The green jeep hurtled forward, already reaching fifty miles per hour.

"Merlin help me!" Ron implored with his hands clasped in his lap. "Did I tell you I have motion sickness?" Everyone turned around to look at him just as Buffy made a large turn into the Bronze parking lot.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter people. I had a brain freeze. I tried to add a little humor to it, but I don't think I succeeded very well. I'm a very depressing melodramatic person.  
  



	5. Dancing Emotion

Author: Brooklyn Oracle

Genre: Harry Potter and Buffy the Vampire Slayer Crossover

Summary: Draco and Ron have found out a secret, and the answers are in Sunnydale, home of the Slayer and the Scooby Gang. Post Giles leaving on the plane to England and Tara was never here, BUT WILLOW IS IN MAGIC REHAB!!! Post HP 7th book, whenever that is.

A/N: These characters belong to Warner Bros © Incorporate. (I wish I owned them!), JK Rowling, and Joss Whendon. I have a couple that belong to me, but you can figure it out!

Thank you: to EVERYONE! R&R!

Chapter 5

* * *

When Buffy finally parked the jeep, Ron shoved the door open and 'tossed his cookies' so to speak. Buffy looked over at Draco.

"I didn't drive _that_ bad did I?" she asked. Draco's steely eyes danced with merriment.

"It's these bloody Muggle contraptions, pet. They're hard to handle," Draco said like he knew what he was talking about. Ron came out from behind the car, wiping the sides of his mouth with a handkerchief.

"Bollocks! You haven't even driven one, Malfoy. Next time let Willow bloody drive!" Ron said. Willow patted his shoulder and Draco looked back at Buffy. She was wearing a black-chiffon dress cut above her knees and dropped down in the rear, revealing her back and her hair was swept up on top of her head. Willow, on the other hand, was wearing tight flare jeans with a pattern embroidered on the side and a strappy green tank top that brought out her eyes. The witch's red hair hung loosely and fluttered in the night breeze. Draco and Ron also wore jeans- Ron's were the typical blue and Draco's, of course, were black. Draco wore a tight black turtleneck that showed off his body while Ron wore a light blue T-shirt that was a bit baggy. It almost seemed like the couples dressed according to each other.

"Well, welcome to the Sunnydale hotspot: The Bronze," Buffy said, linking arms with Draco and pulling him towards the entrance. "Crap, we have to pay the cover charge!" Buffy said rummaging through her purse.

"How much is it, love?" Draco asked.

"Ten dollars a person," she replied. Draco pulled a roll of bills out of his pocket and gave the bouncer, who was gaping at him, forty dollars.

"Hey, I've paid for you and Willow," Draco called back to Ron who nodded. The two girls grabbed their usual table while Draco and Ron got the drinks.

* * *

"Will," Buffy started, turning to her best friend. "I think you like a certain British red head who hates my driving!" Willow giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Well I think you like a certain annoying British bleach head," she retorted back.

"Which one?" Buffy said. "There's the two-hundred-year-old one and the twenty-one-year-old one." They laughed again acting like girls at a sleepover talking about their crushes.

* * *

Draco stared at the girls laughing while Ron ordered the drinks.

"Do you fancy Willow?" he asked plainly. Ron glared.

'Are you off your bloody trolley, mate? You simply can not just _ask_ a person a question like that!" Ron said while blushing. Draco snorted.

"Well, do you?" Draco persisted.

"Yeah… But you like Buffy! I can tell. You thought she bloody drove well! Who on earth would think that?" Ron answered.

"At least I'm man enough not to deny it. He who loves not the loved one's faults, does not truly love," he said quoting the proverb.

"Here's your martini, two beers, and one diet coke. That'll be fifteen dollars." Ron rifled through his jean pockets and looked at Draco. Draco raised his eyebrow.

"Forgot to bring money on our date, Weasly? Just brill," he said smoothly. Draco pulled out his wad of Muggle cash again and pulled out a twenty. "Keep the change," he said to the barkeeper. They walked back to the table with the drinks.

"You can't just pull out cash like that, Draco. You'll get mugged, you know."

"Whatever," he said pulling up a chair. "Here's your martini!" He handed Buffy her drink with a kiss on the tip of her nose. Buffy just turned pink and grinned goofily. He handed Ron a beer and Willow the diet coke and took a gulp of the beer himself and swallowed it with great difficulty.

"They make 'em stronger here than they do in London, 'eh?" Spike said from behind the group.

"Bugger," Draco muttered, gritting his teeth. "William." Draco said nodding to Spike who nodded back glaring.

"Spike, what are you doing here?" Buffy asked.

"Why? Am I interrupting something, Slayer?"

"Actually you are, so sod off," Draco drawled in the same way Spike did.

"You were supposed to be looking after Dawn!" she exclaimed.

"She said you let her go to Janice's house!"

"And you're believing a fifteen-year-old?" Spike ignored her and pulled up a chair. Willow and Buffy were glaring at him to leave, as was Draco. Ron on the other hand, didn't seem to mind.

The band set up on stage and sang through the first song while they talked about random things. The band sang a slow song and Buffy was the first one to jump up.

"Ooh! I _love_ this song! Dance with me Draco?" she asked him. Draco laughed.

"I don't dance." Buffy pouted at his reply.

"That git doesn't, but I do," Spike said smirking at her. She just glared at him.

"Please?" she pleaded again while sticking her lower lip out.

"Soddin' hell, let me, pet, and if _Draco_ here changes his bloody mind, he can come and get you himself," Spike continued, pulling Buffy to him with his arm around her hip. Draco shot daggers at the vampire and let out what sounded like a growl.

"I can soddin' take her to dance myself," he snarled, whisking the Slayer out of the demon's hold. She giggled and pulled him to the dance floor.

"I thought you said you couldn't dance!" she asserted as they moved to the song.

__

You think you can have both of them

And I want you to know

That I'm in, I'm in

And this time I'm staying

To bury the trail that you left, you left

"Blimey! I never said I _couldn't_, I just said that I wouldn't, Buffy," he said, holding her closer. They spotted Ron dancing with Willow and gave a little wave. "There's a happy pair, love," Buffy nodded. She inhaled smelling Draco's expensive cologne. It tingled in her nose and the scent was imprinted in her mind.

"Yeah, I haven't seen Willow this glad since her last boyfriend. He was a werewolf." They both let out nervous laughs.

"And your past boyfriends…?" he questioned.

"Two vampires, an army man, various high-school guys, a hell-god's alter-ego… But nothing compared to you." She smiled at him. Draco searched her hazel eyes for sanction and when he found it he bent over and kissed her full on the lips. He smirked back.

"See? Why can't you do that more often?" she demanded teasingly.

"Maybe I will, Slayer," Draco said and kissed her again.

__

And if I was cold, well then you would

Stay inside me, warm me

Here I'm safe so here I stay

Lift me out; lift the doubt

Ron and Willow looked into each other's almost identical blue-green eyes.

"You know, Willow, I've never met anyone as bloomin' brilliant as you," he whispered into her ear. His warm breath tickled her neck and a shock of thrill went through her.

"I know. I was always really smart. I studied while everyone else went out to frat parties." Ron didn't mean intellectually, but he smiled at Willow's answer anyway.

"I bet you and Hermione would get along then." They danced in silence and noticed Buffy and Draco dancing very close and they waved to them.

"Draco and Buffy are a lot alike," he observed.

"Both blonde and annoying?" Willow jested.

"And I don't think they both can drive too well." Ron seized his opportunity and placed a gentle kiss on Willow's lips. She flushed, smiled, and they both continued dancing.

__

You asked me to say what I had done

I told you just like I told everyone

I still have some doubts that you are the reason

Still this is just so hard cause I know that I'll be left like always

Spike glared dangerously at the two blondes in the middle of the dance floor. A low rumble rose in his chest as he prowled around the dance floor watching Draco and Buffy. He knew that Buffy knew he liked her - a lot. Spike greatly envied his nephew at the moment and smacked himself in the head. What was he thinking, falling in love with a Slayer? He wouldn't stand a chance. Buffy would age, or die young like most Slayers, while he, on the other hand would be immortal, watching her die. Spike wondered if Draco knew the fate of most Slayers. Most didn't live past eighteen. Buffy was already twenty.

__

Here I'm safe so here I stay

Lift me out; lift the doubt…

The song ended and the four sat down and gulped their drinks. Spike sauntered up to the table.

"You're _still_ here?" Buffy sighed.

"I bloody well am, Summers! I ain't gonna miss all the fun!" Everyone just rolled his or her eyes.

"There is no blinkin' fun in hanging around here, _William_, so if you would be so kind as to leave...?" Draco suggested. Spike started to yell.

"I SAW HER FIRST, DRACO! SHE'S MINE, SO SOD OFF! I HAVE WAITED LONG ENOUGH FOR HER AND YOU COME WALTZING IN HERE WITH YOUR STUPID MALFOY ARROGANCE AND SWEEP HER OFF HER FEET! JUST LIKE YOU'RE BLOODY FATHER DID WITH NARCISSA! IF HE HADN'T TOLD HER ABOUT WHAT I AM, I WOULD HAVE MARRIED HER!" Spike shouted. Draco was about to get up and roar back at the vampire for comparing him to Lucius, but Buffy held him down. Many people turned around to see what was happening. "BUFFY AND I HAVE BEEN THROUGH MORE BULL THAN YOU CAN IMAGINE!" Spike took a breather and saw Buffy's hand shoot to the stake held at her waistband. "AND MY NAME IS _SPIKE_, NOT WILLIAM!" he added. Buffy looked embarrassed for a moment and then shot a glance at Willow and Ron who were fidgeting uncomfortably. Buffy stood up and yelled back with the same force.

"YOU COME AND TELL ME YOU LOVE ME – HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FRIGGIN' REACT TO THAT?" Draco looked shocked once again and Ron awed at the short blonde's temper. Buffy continued yelling and had the whole club's attention. "AM I SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT I LOVE YOU TOO AND LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER? WE'VE _HAD_ OUR TIME, SPIKE, BUT NOW IT'S OVER. I TOLD YOU THAT BEFORE, BUT NOW YOU'RE INTRUDING IN ME AND MY FRIENDS' LIVES. IT'S OKAY WHEN YOU'RE WATCHING MY LITTLE SISTER, BUT _NEVER_ AGAIN, DO I WANT TO HAVE THIS TALK WITH YOU AGAIN!" Spike threw up his hands in surrender and stormed out the door, his black duster swirling like a cloud behind him. Buffy sank down in her chair and put her face in her hands.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked timidly. Buffy just nodded and breathed deeply. "You bloody sound exactly like my mom when my brothers set off Dungbomb explosions in the main hall." Draco laughed and remembered the incident. He put a comforting hand around Buffy's shoulder.

"Let's just bloomin' go," he said, helping her into her jacket. The mood lightened when Ron valiantly persuaded Buffy out of driving and handing the keys to Willow. Willow started the engine and they pulled out of the lot.

"Wow, that was eventful," she stated, making a sharp left turn. Ron looked paler than usual in the front passenger's seat.

"And I thought Buffy was bad…" he started to say.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it. I tried my best. Eh… The song is called "Key" by the Devics. It's a personal favorite. If you want it, it can be found on the Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Radio Sunnydale soundtrack. P.S. I'm getting more of a pairing theme now! 


	6. Shedding Tears

Author: Brooklyn Oracle

Genre: Harry Potter and Buffy the Vampire Slayer Crossover

Summary: Draco and Ron have found out a secret, and the answers are in Sunnydale, home of the Slayer and the Scooby Gang. Post Giles leaving on the plane to England and Tara was never here, BUT WILLOW IS IN MAGIC REHAB!!! Post HP 7th book, whenever that is.

A/N: These characters belong to Warner Bros © Incorporate. (I wish I owned them!), JK Rowling, and Joss Whendon. I have a couple that belong to me, but you can figure it out!

Thank you: to EVERYONE! R&R!

Chapter 6

* * *

They got back to the Summers' residence and relaxed. It was already 12:32 AM and Dawn had supposedly slept over at Janice's house.

"…Yes, thank you, Mrs. Rally. Thank you for watching Dawn. I'll come to pick her up tomorrow," Buffy answered hanging up the phone. Willow downed an aspirin for her headache as Ron helped reapply the gauze to her head cut. Willow had changed into Soffe shorts and a long T-shirt and Ron was wearing navy blue shorts and a green baggy shirt. Buffy sighed and headed for the couch where Draco was watching Pay-Per-View in a white tank top and black slacks.

"What do you call this bloody brilliant thing again? A telly…?" Draco asked.

"You _do_ have _televisions_ in London, don't you?" Buff asked skeptically, flopping down on the couch. Her blonde hair fell on her shoulders where her red camisole straps loosely hung. She was also wearing loose fitting gray sweat pants.

"We bloody well do, but Malfoys are too blooming superior to notice," Ron said snidely from the pantry.

"Nuh-uh! You'd be surprised at how many bloody Muggle Classics I enjoy!" Draco shot back.

"Really? Like what? Name one," Ron demanded. Draco blushed vaguely before replying.

"Gone with the Wind," he muttered.

"Me too!" Buffy exclaimed. "Frankly, my dear…"

"I don't give a damn!" Draco blurted out, finishing the movie's quote. At this the redheaded couple in the kitchen laughed. Draco growled. "Well, it's better than Lord of the bloody Rings. Did you see how they portrayed wizards and elves! Preposterous!" Buffy rolled her eyes. "Elves are ugly little creatures that have no purpose except to serve us wizards and witches."

"Hermione would think otherwise," Ron sighed, referring to his best friend's organization, SPEW.

"I'm heading off turning in! Night!" Willow said, waving to Draco and Buffy while dragging Ron's arm with her other hand.

"Yeah, I'll get some shut-eye too," Ron said pretending to yawn following a giggling Willow up the stairs.

"Uh-huh. Sure," Buffy said raising her eyebrows doubtingly following her best friend and Ron. She turned back to Draco and smiled at him. "So, what are you watching now?" Draco's brow furrowed in concentration as he tried to remember the movie's title.

"A vampire movie, I think…?" he said uncertainly. Buffy looked at the screen as a bleached Keifer Sutherland roared onto the screen followed by more motorcycles.

"Ugh… The Lost Boys?" she demanded. "It's like a Lord of the rings for me." Draco nodded understandingly. "And look at their clothes! Who even wears their hair like that anymore?" Buffy chuckled and sat closer to Draco, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Well, then I guess we can't watch it," he said grinning. Draco kissed Buffy deeply and clicked the ON/OFF button on the remote without looking. Buffy smirked against Draco's mouth. "I'd much rather be doing other things." Before things got any further, Buffy put a hand on his chest and looked him in the eye.

"I don't know much about you except for your dad is a heartless jerk, you don't like Ron's friends, you're arrogant; possibly annoying, you are a hot wizard, and you're from England." Draco laughed.

"Well, here's the… ahem… 4-1-1, as you said: My full name is Draco Christopher Malfoy, only son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. I was born on September twenty-second. I attended Hogwarts from age eleven to eighteen. I graduated, then moved out. When the bloody Golden Three called me for help, I figured, why the bleeding hell not? So I went against Lucius's plans for me and brought down the Dark Lord with The-Boy-Who-Lived, AKA Harry Potter. Lucius heard of this and went friggin' mad. Then he tried to kill my mother and I." Buffy looked at him, her hazel eyes wide. "And no, I'm not as arrogant as you think. My personal Medi-wizard says it's a defensive tactic and my upbringing that causes my behavior. Ron's friends are just goody-two-shoes and, yes, I do suppose I am quite hot." Buffy was laughing with Draco by the end.

"You have your own medical wizard?" she asked.

"Yes. We pay bloody good money for him. And what about you? All _I_ know is that you're the Slayer, you're a very cute, but a vexatious American, you've had the strangest boyfriends, and your driving is terrible."

"Ha! Let's see _you_ try to drive the car! Well, I got called as the Slayer when I was going to Hemery High. My first Watcher died then I moved here and Giles came. My first boyfriend was Pike, a boy from school in Hemery. Then there was Angel – the vampire with a soul and Spike's grandsire. Then he lost his soul, I sent him to hell, and he then came back, blah, blah, and blah. Then there was Riley, a soldier guy from this secret government project. Then Spike and me had what you can _hardly_ call a normal relationship. I also dated a hell-dimension goddess's host body called Ben. I've had some other relationships where I get my date nearly killed. Pretty interesting, huh? Being the Slayer doesn't really pay that much, so we always have financial problems."

" I'd like to go on one of _those_ dates," Draco chuckled. "Well, at least you're happy right? Believe me, this is better than the manor."

"I doubt it. So, how did the Malfoys become such a illustrious name anyway?"

"Because we're pure bloods. We all come down a long line of wizards, meaning there are no Muggles in our heritage. All pure bloods are related, one way or another. Ron's related to me… I think." But there are some that are born of both Muggle parents and have natural magical skills. They're called…" Draco said, trying not to spit out the word. "Mud-bloods. Well that's the cruel nickname for one, anyway. It means dirty blood." Buffy frowned.

"That's horrible! It's like judging people by who their parents are! Like British royalty. You can't pick who you are born to."

"Don't we bloody wish," Draco drawled sarcastically, thinking about his own parents.

"Yeah, well… my mom died a few years ago of cardiac arrest. I came to the house and saw her on this very couch. They say there was nothing I could have done to save her. I was ten minutes too late, Draco. You know why? Because I was with Spike!" Buffy cried, sobbing softly into Draco's shoulder. She once again inhaled his expensive cologne smelling of seawater and rain. It comforted her.

"Merlin! Buffy, I'm sorry, pet. Sh, everything is ok now," he said hugging her. Buffy looked up at him with wet hazel eyes and sniffed. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and snuggled closer. Draco chuckled at her and she frowned. "You're cute, you know that?" Buffy smiled a first real smile of the day and he kissed her.

"I feel better now," she told him.

"Well, I don't want you just to feel _better_, I want you back to the way you were… my perfect Buffy."

"_Well_, mister, you're gonna have to give me more smoochies then!" Draco laughed. He hadn't felt this happy for a long time.

"I can do with some of those too," his voice was smooth and seductive and his accent made it much sexier. They kissed for another minute or so until Buffy yawned.

"Come here," she beckoned, waving her hand. Draco lay back on the couch with her and smirked.

"Where were we, love?" he asked. A loud snore was emitted from Buffy as her breath came out slow and evenly. Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. "Right then, might as well sleep too." He closed his eyes and covered Buffy and himself with a quilt from the hall closet. "Goodnight, Buffy," Draco whispered into her blonde hair before putting an arm around her waist and shutting his eyes.

* * *

"Did that all really happen to Buffy?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, we were all devastated. Joyce, Buffy's mom, was like a mom to all of us."

"My friend, Harry, his parents died after he was born. They were killed by you-know-who."

"That must be awful," Willow said.

"He's healing… Now about this bloody bet," Ron started.

"I win, hands down!" Willow whispered excitedly to Ron. Ron shook his head, frowning. They both were peering through the wooden poles of the staircase.

"No, I remember I bloody well said, twenty dollars to you if they fall asleep before the good part."

"Well, they did, so gimme!" Willow said in a babyish voice, giggling.

"Merlin, you sound like my little sister when she tries to get something out of me," Ron said.

"Yeah, well, I want your money," she stated, holding her hand out.

"_But_, only Buffy fell asleep, love. Knowing Draco, he could have been up all night. I think he's bloody nocturnal, you know. Coming from an ancestor that's a vampire. So you owe me twenty dollars." Ron said now extending his palm on top of Willow's. Willow held his hand and pulled him forward for a kiss.

"Alright, but only because I'm dating you. And I know for a fact that you have no American money at the moment," Willow said with yet another giggle and handing him a bill. "But how can Spike be Draco's uncle? He's over one hundred or two hundred years old!"

"Well, for one, I think it's too long to say 'great' so many times before he gets to saying 'uncle'." The two laughed, desperately trying not to wake the slumbering blondes.

"Tell me about your friends," Willow asked, sitting herself at the top of the stairs.

"Well, we've known each other since we started at Hogwarts. Even after we graduated. We became known as the Golden Three."

"How is Hogwarts anyway? How can you make magic with _wands_? Isn't that sort of Disney-ish?" Willow asked.

"No!" Ron exclaimed indignantly. He pulled out his wand and gestured to his hand. "Like this: _Rosarius ianthinus_." A violet-colored rose dissolved slowly into his hand. Willow's eyes widened in awe.

"That's beautiful!" Ron blushed.

"Yeah, well, I still have to work on that one. It takes too long to appear." Willow smiled.

"Don't you get overloaded by magic? Like getting high on drugs?" she asked.

"Nah. We're born into magic. That's how Draco and I knew you were a witch. You had lots of power rolling off of you. It's too bad that you can't do that much magic now. I understand that it can be a bit addictive. Especially without wands."

"C'mon!" she whispered, getting up and heading towards her room. As soon as they were inside, Willow locked the door behind her.

"What are you planning, Will?" Ron said smirking and chuckling. Willow rolled her eyes and faked a gasp.

"You impish boy!" she asserted with a laugh. "I merely wanted to show you _my_ spells."

"Oh," was all Ron could manage as his face turned the color of his hair. His freckles were hardly even visible.

"Come, sit," the Wicca said patting a cushion beside her. Ron sat cross-legged on the woven pillow and watched as Willow closed her eyes. "_Dea adiumentum ipse_ [Goddess help me]," she murmured in Old Latin. "C_aeruleus fulgor absisto aether_ [loose translation: blue lighting from heaven]." Slowly, light blue sparks appeared to be dancing around Willow's sitting body as she repeated herself. Ron's jaw fell to the floor in amazement.

"Bloody hell," he said. The blue friendly sparks suddenly turned a vivid red and started to singe places on the carpet. Willow's eyes shot open. Instead of her affectionate green eyes, cold black ones replaced them.

"_RUBESCO FULGOR ABSISTO AETHER_!" The little electric sparks grew larger and more violent.

"You're going to kill me after, Willow, but I have to do this," Ron ducked several bolts and crawled to her side. "Merlin, if you're there…" He brought his hand back and slapped Wilow across the face. The red head fell back onto the cushion and lay still for a moment. Then she started to groan and open her eyes. "Will? Are you okay? I'm so sorry," Ron said, cradling her body.

"See? Magic overload. Do I look fat from cookie magic yet?" Willow asked faintly. Ron looked confused but then laughed. [See Ch. 2]

"No, you're not. Because you _so_ work out right?" Ron smiled. Willow laughed weakly.

"Yeah, I do," she said.

"You need rest. Too much magic," Ron said picking her up and tucking her in bed. "I'm sorry I started with the whole magic thing," he whispered into her ear. "And I'm sorry I slapped you." He got up to leave, but Willow was holding onto his arm.

"Don't leave," Willow responded, opening her shining emerald eyes. Ron sat down on the edge of the bed and stroked Willow's hair slowly. "Lie down, please?" The wizard nodded and lay down to face her. "Promise me something, Ronald Weasly," she began.

"Anything, Willow Rosenberg. Just name it, pet," he said, looking directly into her eyes with his bluish eyes.

"Promise me, that if I ever go overboard with magic again, that you'll kill me," Willow said under her breath. Ron laughed; thinking it was a joke.

"Sure, Willow," Ron replied. Willow frowned and shook her head. Ron caught the scent of sage and rose as her hair swayed back and forth.

"No, I'm serious. That's what Giles almost had to do the last time. I don't want to have to take that risk again. I don't want to hurt anybody anymore," she told him quietly. "Promise me…" Tears started to form in her eyes and she wiped them away. Willow sighed and closed her eyes.

"It will _never_ have to come to that, Willow, never," he said to no one in particular. "But I promise."

* * *

A/N: I hoped you liked this one. You found out a bit more about Draco and Buffy this time than you did in the past chapters. I'm going to write a bit more on Ron and Willow the next time!

Lots of thanks to everyone!


End file.
